Un dernier Adieu
by Wolfgang Jack
Summary: On ne connaît bien le bonheur que lorsqu'on l'a perdu. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde, même pour Salieri. Salieri/Mozart


Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est ma première OS sur le sujet de Mozart l'Opéra Rock, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira...~

* * *

Dès que Salieri avait apprit la nouvelle, il s'était empresser de rejoindre le lieu où résidait Mozart. Visiblement, cette maladie que l'on croyaient au début passagère n'avaient fait qu'empirer, et l'état de l'Autrichien avec.

Cloué au lit, il avait était rapporter que ce compositeur tant convoiter était proche de la fin. Et ce requiem entamé il y a quelques mois déjà ne pourrait sans doute jamais être finit.

Et malgré tout cet orgueil que pouvait laisser paraître L'Italien, il était mort d'inquiétudes. Il n'avait pas prévu que Wolfgang soit si malade. Ayant beau acquiescer aux remarques de Rosenberg qui criait partout à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que ce nouveau compositeur n'était un simple écervelé dépourvu de talent, il n'empêchait pas à Salieri de savourer chaque notes jouer par les orchestres que pouvait diriger Mozart.

Jamais il ne pourrait écarter le fait que sa musique, était sublime. Lui-même étant compositeur, il savait pertinemment de quoi il en était question.

Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'en parler à quiconque.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de jalousie derrière tout cela. Mozart était doué, tout le monde le savait, surtout l'Italien, mais personne n'osait l'avouer. Non, il semblait plus facile de rabaisser le génie en question que de se rabaisser à apprécier sa musique.

Salieri faisait partit de ceux-là. Cependant, c'était différent.

Étant persuadé que de haïr cet être était plus facile, il s'était laisser entraîner dans un cercle sans fin. Souffrant de cette jalousie, de ce qu'il avait définit comme son « secret ».

Oui, Salieri Antonio aimait sa musique, et jamais il n'avait manquer un concert du compositeur, restant tapi dans l'ombre des salles.

Mais par dessus tout, il aimait cette personnalité autant qu'il l'a haïssait.

Cette désinvolture, ces sourires narquois, les réactions trop souvent puériles de cet adolescent...

Toute cette admiration ne faisait qu'accroître, et sa haine avec.

Mais en ce jour, l'Italien avait abandonner ses partitions et son piano.

Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Mozart était en train de mourir.

Malgré tout ses efforts, l'homme ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements précipiter de son pouls dont il sentait même les pulsations dans sa nuque.

Sans attendre que le majordome de la maison vienne à lui ouvrir la porte, et sans avoir prévenu de son arrivé, Salieri s'empressa de gravir les marches de l'escalier pour se retrouver devant la chambre de l'adolescent. Il s'apprêta à entrer mais quelques chose le freina dans son geste.

Un moment d'hésitation où il laissa sa main en suspend au-dessus de la poignet de la porte.

Après tout, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Lui qui avait tant de fois lancer des rumeurs au sujet du jeune garçon. Il ne méritait même pas que Mozart se rabaisse à porter ne serais-ce qu'un seul regard sur lui. Pourtant, l'homme semblait vraiment inquiet à son sujet.

Mais il était rongé par les remords et la tristesse.

Finalement, ce fut avec douceur qu'il s'exécuta. Une manière pour le de se racheter de sa lâcheté envers le grand compositeur qu'était Mozart.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui semblait pour le moins pitoyable.

L'autrichien était pratiquement allongé dans son lit, ou du moins, sa femme essayait de le garder allongé.

Plongeant un morceau de tissus dans une bassine d'eau chaude afin d'essuyer le front de son bien-aimé qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide, Constance ne parvenait même pas à contenir ses larmes.

Faisant quelques pas prudemment, l'estomac noué, l'homme, l'air sombre et profondément bouleversé, laissa néanmoins une distance qu'il considérait comme nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à son chagrin. Étant connu comme quelqu'un d'assez renfermer et discret.

Relevant la tête, les cheveux en bataille et les joues tâchées de noir par ce maquillage qui avait couler avec ses larmes, la brune se redressa et quitta le lit de son mari pour s'approcher du nouveau venu.

« Que faites-vous là ? » lâcha-t-elle aussitôt, non sans une certaine rancune.

Aucune réponse.

Sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme en piteux état, Salieri se contenta d'approcher silencieusement avant de daigner relever son regard vers la brune qui continua d'insister.

- Qui vous-a permit d'entrer...?

- Madame...

Effectuant une simple courbette confuse, l'homme ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes tout en se penchant en avant.

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il se redressa lentement.

Il se mit à chercher les bon mot, ne souhaitant pas brusquer les choses.

«... J'ai appris la maladie de votre mari. »

Ce fut d'une voix posée et délicate qu'il formula ses mots.

Constance s'apprêta à répondre, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer tout en gardant une certaine distance mais Salieri la coupa avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de répliquer.

Il s'arrête, nouvelle courbette en avant, signe de profond désarroi face à cette situation pour le moins tragique.

- Et je voulais vous proposez mon aide.

- Non Monsieur, rien. Après tout le mal que vous nous avez fait... Rien.

Évidemment, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Mais se l'entendre dire remuer le couteau plaie. Et c'était douloureux. Dire qu'il avait fournit tout ces efforts pour rien ! Lui qui avait essayer de paraître un minimum « humain » et sincère. Parce qu'il l'était.

Mais, que pouvait-il espérer d'autres après tout cela ?

Voir tout ces efforts piétiner de la sorte faisait mal...mal...Mal !

« Aah... ! C'est vous... Salieri !? Comment allez-vous ?»

Coupé dans ses bafouillement qui se voulait être des excuses, l'homme se crispa sur place. Cette mélodieuse voix bien que trop faible, il l'a connaissait par cœur.

Observant avec douleur, le jeune prodige se redresser tant bien que mal sur son lit, Antonio se garda de rester le plus droit et froid possible. Simple habitude. Simple carapace.

Il avait l'air épuiser. Des perles de sueur glisser le long de son front alors que des cernes avaient finit par apparaître sous ses yeux habituellement si pétillant ou cette lueur si brillante d'intelligence le faisait justement briller, lui.

Et pourtant, un tendre sourire venait de se former sur ses lèvres à l'instant même où Wolfgang avait vu arriver Antonio. Il se dit alors inconsciemment qu'il ne méritait même pas ce sourire.

Plissant les yeux, la gorge nouée de toute paroles, Salieri observa avec regret la femme de son 'ami' se précipiter vers lui avec affolement, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Cette vision eût pour effet d'assombrir d'avantage ses yeux alors qu'une certaine appréhension pointait déjà au creux de sa poitrine. _De la jalousie ? _Songea t-il. _Impossible..._

« Non Wolfgang reposes-toi...Reste couché...»

Ignorant tant bien que mal les halètement d'épuisement du plus jeune, Salieri serra les dents et fit quelques pas en arrière lorsque Constante se tourna vers lui, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Partez...Partez je vous en supplie ! Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le moment !

- ... Salieri!

Voyant le plus jeune retomber au sol avant de se relever en titubant, l'homme en question serra ses points.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tourne ainsi ? Ce n'était pas le moment oui...Il n'était pas le bienvenue.

Clopin-clopant, Mozart s'approcha des deux ennemis.

Voyant cette faiblesse, Salieri aurait donner cher pour prendre ce frêle corps entre ses bras. Il le voulait. Il le désirait. Et ce depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Et bien que cette pensée l'ai toujours prit au dépourvu, l'envie venait justement de s'accroître à l'instant même où il avait vu L'autrichien dans cet état.

Si seulement il pouvait faire quelques chose.

« Vous savez Salieri...je ne parviendrais jamais à le terminer...mon Requiem.»

Sentant la main du plus jeune se poser sur son épaule, il esquissa un faible sourire, attrapant doucement le poignet du brun afin de le tenir inconsciemment en équilibre.

- Mais si Mozart...vous guérirez.

- Non mon ami ... mort est là.

Se pinçant la lèvre avec douleur, Salieri observa l'autrichien pointer du doigts son torse.

Il laissa retomber sa main, abattue.

Lui qui essayait de garder espoir, Mozart ne l'aidait pas. Convaincu que son heure était venue.

Mais Salieri ne voulait pas ça. Non, sûrement tout, mais pas cela.

Encore une chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de dire.

Encore une chose qu'il devrait garder pour lui seul, laissant ce besoin le ronger petit à petit.

Il ne quitta pas Mozart des yeux. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Rien. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. Pourquoi cela aurait-il un début ?

L'agaçante voix de sa femme retentit alors, brisant cet instant où, Mozart n'avait pas lâcher le brun des yeux. Et pourquoi diable le regardait-il de cette façon ? Était est-ce seulement permis ?

Salieri sentit son cœur se déchirer entre son orgueil et son admiration pour Wolfgang.

Mais il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

- Wolfgang...Ne dis pas ça tu va nous portez malheur ! Je vais chercher le médecin...

- Non ! Constance... Non, ça ne sers plus à rien. Je veux seulement voir ce... non, c'est lui qui doit finir ce Requiem. Aller, va. Sur la table il y a tout ce qu'il faut, les notes, les esquisses...aller va, va maintenant.

- I. .. ne ..

-Allez!

Observant la jeune femme s'en aller à contre cœur et quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, Mozart se retourna vers son ami qui restait figé sur place.

N'osant pas bouger, il resta immobile lorsque l'autre s'approcha de lui mais ne tarda pas à le rattraper précipitamment par les épaules lorsque celui-ci vacilla légèrement sur le côtés.

Soupirant, Salieri afficha alors une mine sévère.

- Wolfgang, retournez vous coucher.

-Non...Je veux rester avec toi.

Essayant de ne pas attacher trop d'importance au soudain tutoiement que venait d'employer l'adolescent, L'italien lâcha alors un bref rire, résigner repoussant l'une des mèches qui venait de se placer devant les yeux de l'autre.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher Mozart qui étouffa un cri de surprise en se sentant vaciller, retombant sur son lit, l'air boudeur, observant Salieri s'assœir près de lui.

- Vous ai-je déjà dis que vous étiez affreusement têtu et agaçant ?

- Non Antonio, juste prétentieux.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

L'homme aurait bien put continuer de plaisanter ainsi longtemps avec son rival s'il n'avait pas vus son état s'affaiblir et ses halètement s'accentuer.

Cette scène l'attristait énormément, lui qui savait toujours quoi faire dans n'importe quel situation, voici qu'il se trouvait pieds et mains liés, ou peut-être pas complètement.

Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

- Wolfgang, retournez vous coucher, vous tenez à peine debout.

- … A une seule condition !

Haussant un sourcils, Salieri poussa un soupire en voyant cette éclat de sournoiserie traverser le regard de l'autrichien alors même qu'il se trouvait dans cette état.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien encore put lui passer par la tête ?

- Donne-moi un baiser.

- C'est une piètre plaisanterie rassure-moi ?

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! S'écria-t-il presque outré, l'air un peu plus sérieux.

Se pinçant le haut du nez, Salieri se demanda alors ce qu'avait bien put dire de si spécial son ennemi pour qu'il sente son cœur s'affoler aussi rapidement. Après tout...Ce n'était qu'un baiser non ?

Gardant tout son sérieux possible, il laissa retomber sa main, résigner.

- Si tu m'embrasses, je te promet que je me coucherais, ajouta Mozart en laissant courir ses doigts sur la main de son autre. Tu me dois bien ça...

Sentant un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, Salieri fronça les sourcils.

Cet air qu'avait prit Mozart...alors il était vraiment sérieux ?

Après s'être mentalement donner une gifle, Antonio lâcha un claquement de langue, comme un adulte agacer face à un enfant récalcitrant.

Il attrapa soudainement le menton de l'autre, s'emparant de ses lèvres sans hésitation.

Lui même avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne lui avait pas tenu tête plus longtemps.

S'écartant rapidement, il se redressa presque aussitôt, rajustant son col, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Voila. Couche-toi maintenant.

-Mais...Attends, Salieri !

Usant de ses dernières forces pour rattraper l'Italien par la manche, Mozart esquissa un faible sourire en voyant l'autre perdre l'équilibre et retomber aussitôt sur son lit.

Croisant son regard emplis d'incompréhension, il encadra son visage à l'aide de ses mains, frôlant ses lèvres dans un soupire confondus.

« Dis... S'il faut mourir, autant vivre à en crever non ? »

Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir ou de répondre quoi que ce soit, ce fut lui qui prit possession de ses lèvres avec fougue, sentant Salieri se crisper, il prolongea l'échanger, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

L'italien pouvait même les sentir. Mais lui de son cotés, n'était sans doute pas mieux.

Ses mains comme loué d'une volonté propre, vinrent à se glisser sous la chemise froisser de l'Autrichien, caressant sa peau qui se voulait être si appétissante. Celui-ci laissa le plaisir déferler dans son corps, profitant de ces derniers instants de tendresse.

Comme pour faire comprendre à Mozart que le relation n'avaient toujours étaient que haine et concurrence, Salieri lui mordilla la lèvre. Jamais il ne le laisserait prendre le dessus.

Voulant insister sur l'état de santé de l'autre qui avait très certainement besoin de repos, Salieri s'appuya sur le rebord du lit, laissant ses lèvres se perdre dans sa nuque.

Et si jamais Constance ou n'importe qui les voyaient ainsi ? Cela en était finit de la réputation que s'étaient construit.

Mais pour le moment, l'instant était si attendu qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitaient se séparer de l'autre.

Forçant Mozart à se coucher, il appuya sur ses épaules, reposant son dos contre le matelas avant de s'écarter, haletant.

Voyant Wolfgang mal en point et plus pâle que d'ordinaire, il sentit celui-ci essayer de réguler sa respiration qui s'était faites saccadée et haletante après ce baiser si fiévreux. Se pinçant la lèvre avec tristesse, il plissa douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'une main vînt se glisser dans ses cheveux.

« Merci.»

Un murmure, un soupire, et Mozart reposa doucement sa main en fermant les yeux. Salieri lui, était rester assis près de lui. Confus, noyer par le chagrin.

Car en cet instant, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart venait d'être emportée par la mort.

L'homme avait vu sa respiration cesser, et sous ses doigts, il ne sentait plus les pulsations d'habitude si joyeuse du cœur de son amant.

Alors, silencieusement, dans la solitude qui venait de retomber de nouveaux sur les épaules de Salieri Antonio, il laissa de nombreuses larmes rouler le longs de ses joues, laissant retomber ce masque si sévère, demeurant impuissant, avant de sa voix ne vienne briser le silence.

« Pardonne-moi Wolfgang...»


End file.
